It Came from Angel Grove (Revisited Series)
It Came From Angel Grove is the twenty-third episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Plot Alpha finds himself in a twisted tale of horror when he is chosen to save the world from the Machine Empire... alone. Synopsis Prince Alpha is preparing for bed in his bedroom inside the Power Chamber, but is distracted by a favorite movie of his. Zordon kindly tells Alpha to get into bed. Somnibot puts Alpha to sleep and tucks him in. The Power Chamber goes quiet as Zordon, the Rangers, Somnibot, and little Alpha and Delta are all fast asleep. Later that night, Alpha is rudely woken up when a black cat runs into the room. Alpha chases it, only to run into Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd as they stand in the darkened hallway of the Power Chamber. Scared for his life, Alpha chokes out a "what are you doing here?". They tell him that while he slept, the Machine Empire took over the planet and brainwashed his friends. Alpha's only hope is to follow the cat as it leads him to a powerful sorcerer with skills in sorcery beyond even Alpha's imaginings, and he also must collect the cape of a vampiress, the hair of a werewolf, the wrappings of a mummy, and the eye of a cat in order to earn the sorcerer's trust and turn back the Machines. Alpha has no choice but to agree to their terms. As Alpha steps through a door, he finds himself in a black-and-white world and meets a vampiress named Kimberliza as a familiar-looking bartender serves drinks to the little robot and the vampiress's friends... except Kimberliza wants something "a little more fresh" from Alpha's robotic veins. King Mondo suddenly appears to taunt Alpha and send down Cogs, and Alpha grabs Kimberliza's cape while she's distracted. A voice suddenly calls out as a rope appears. Alpha climbs it and appears in a forest where he meets Lord Henry. He and the villagers are on watch for a werewolf in the area, but Alpha finds out that Henry himself is the werewolf. When Henry falls into the bushes, Alpha grabs some of his caught hair and flees. After meeting with the local Burgermeister, Alpha is directed to a nearby cave where a professor is researching the tomb of Prince Bulkenhotep. The mummified prince wakes up and chases them until Alpha helps him unwind by pulling his wrappings off. Alpha leaves the cave and arrives inside a strange laboratory, where Dr. William von Hackensack and his assistant Del-Gor are at work creating three zombie brides. Suddenly, the cat reappears and transforms into Valencia, queen of the witches. She demands that Alpha submits to her power, but he takes her cat's-eye pendant and she disappears in a blinding flash. The four items gathered, Alpha finally reaches the wizard Zordonicus, who asks him to choose one of his friends to fight the evil Drill Master. When Alpha asks himself what Kimberly would do in his situation, Zordonicus accepts it as Alpha's answer and sends Kimberly into the battle. She struggles against Drill Master, but she ultimately triumphs over the monster. Alpha demands that Zordonicus revert the world to normal, but the sorcerer reveals himself to be King Mondo and sends monsters to capture him. Alpha is suddenly startled awake by the Rangers ("Alpha! Alpha! ALPHA, WAKE UP!"). Alpha bolts upright with a loud scream of "AI YI YI YI YI!!". As it turns out, Alpha 5 had slept through the whole night and suffered through one big nightmare. While Bulk and Skull teleport in holding what looks like the cat from his dream, Alpha sees a TV commercial for an encore showing of The Bride of Hackensack. The other Rangers plan to watch it later, but the little robot, scared from his bad dream, decides to pass on the offer as he's had enough of scary movies. Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Zeo Ranger V Red backup) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Zeo Ranger II Yellow backup) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Zeo Ranger IV Green backup) *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink backup) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow backup) *Barbara Goodson as Somnibot (voice) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) (Alpha's dream) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd (Alpha's dream) *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) (Alpha's dream) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (Alpha's dream) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) (Alpha's dream) *Dan Woren as Drill Master (voice) (Alpha's dream) *Catherine Sutherland as Valencia (Alpha's dream) *Nakia Burrise as the Bride of Hackensack (Alpha's dream) *Steve Cardenas as Lord Henry (Alpha's dream) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberliza (Alpha's dream) *David Yost as William Von Hackensack (Alpha's dream) *David Fielding as Zordonicus (Alpha's dream) *Bob Manahan as Zordonicus (voice) (Alpha's dream) *Donene Kistler as Del-Gor (Alpha's dream) and Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Del-Gor (voice) (Alpha's dream) and Delta 4 (voice) *Richard Genelle as Bartender (voice) (Alpha's dream) Notes *Kimberly is the only Ranger to appear morphed in this episode (and even then, this only happens as part of Alpha 5's dream). **The character Kimberliza is an homage to the vampire that Amy Jo Johnson played in Cold Hearts, along with Eliza from the Tekken series and Skarlet and Nitara from the Mortal Kombat series. *This episode makes references to many classic horror and fantasy movies, including The Wizard of Oz and Alice in Wonderland . *Though he's only a "dream monster", Drill Master will appear in reality as a "previously destroyed monster rebuilt" in "A Golden Revival", meaning that the Power Rangers destroyed Drill Master in a previously unseen battle. *The original draft title for this episode was "Alpha's Movie Nightmare". Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited